gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rory Andresen
Sergeant Rory AndresenGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 356 was a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army and the leader of Omircron squad. He fought in the Locust War, but was killed during the Stranded Insurgency. He was good friends with Sgt. Bernadette Mataki and Sgt. Marcus Fenix, and was married. Biography Locust War Stationed at Wrightman Base Fourteen years after Emergence Day, Andresen and his squad, along with Kappa Squad, were stationed at Wrightman Base in Jacinto City, where they ate in the mess hall shortly after the Evacuation of North Gate. He greeted Cpl. Dominic Santiago when he arrived in the mess, and asked how the evacuation had gone. Dom told him that there were fewer Locust than usual, but that they had almost lost Col. Victor Hoffman. Andresen and the others laughed, and told him to try harder next time. He then asked Dom if he thought that the Locust were close to being finished off from the Lightmass bombing, telling him that the Stranded in Tollen were reporting no Locust activity. Dom said he was hoping that it was close to being over, and Andresen told him that he and his squad were still keeping an eye out for Maria, Dom's wife, and Dom thanked him for that.Gears of War: Aspho Fields 334-335 After the Sinking of Jacinto Three hours after the Sinking of Jacinto, Andresen and his squad participated in a battle with the Locust. After the battle, they watched and cheered as Sgt. Bernadette Mataki nearly tortured a Drone, but left after Marcus had her shoot it.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 49 Six weeks later, he wounded a Locust drone while on patrol outside of Port Farrall.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 164-165 Vectes and the Stranded Insurgency Rebuilding on Vectes After the Coalition of Ordered Governments moved to the island of Vectes, Andresen witnessed Bernie attack a stranded at Vectes Naval Base, and was one of several Gears who rushed to assist her. As the Stranded was taken away by Col. Victor Hoffman, Andresen followed him and asked what he had done, but Hoffman informed him that he would find out when he needed to.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 305-307 Almost ten weeks after the Sinking of Jacinto, he went on a mission aboard CNV Falconer to root out pirates that had been preying on shipping lanes. Andresen took careful notes about naval operations in order to adjust to the new marine warfare tactics the Gears would be using. He told Lt. Anya Stroud that he was okay with the ship's guns, but thought that they would need additional training for boarding hostile ships. He manned one of the Falconer's guns during their meeting with the pirates.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 367 After the mission, he and Sgt. Drew Rossi outfitted the Sergeant's mess at VNB, and threw an opening party.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 395 In the weeks that followed, he would often drink at the bar with Bernie and Marcus, who he was good friends with.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 43 Battle of Vectes Several weeks later, Andresen was wounded when the Stranded insurgents launched multiple ambushes all over Vectes. He was taken by KR Three-Three back to VNB,Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 42-43 but died on the way. Major Aleksander Reid informed Andresen's wife of his death. His death deeply affected many of his friends, and motivated them to hunt down as many Stranded as they could in revenge.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 45, 52-53 A funeral was later held for him and other Gears killed during the battle.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 258 Appearances *''Aspho Fields'' *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Anvil Gate'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males